Carry My Soul
by luremewithyourwords
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson decided to take revenge on Camille O' Connel. With a household name in Hollywood, he would do anything to tear the woman who played his heart. But what if a bubbly yet fierce blonde stops him? Caroline Forbes will do what it takes to stop him from his goal. AU.Klaroline-centric and tidbits of Bamon.


**Prologue**

 _"I am just a silhouette. A lifeless face that you'll soon forget"_

* * *

The moonlight passes in through cracks of several oak trees illuminating the vast courtyard. The yellow light brightened the pink roses rooted near the mansion. The dried fallen leaves cracks on the ground as two sets of feet tramples on it. It became louder and clearer when an icy blonde hair appeared at the threshold.

The woman kept walking following a man in a dark grey suit. Clutching the hem of her mahogany ball gown, she yells angrily.

"Niklaus! Will you bloody stop walking like a lunatic?! I swear I will tear out your teeth if I dirtied this dress! It's Jovani for fuck's sake!"

He abruptly ended his footsteps colliding her tiny body at his back.

For a split second, she thought he calmed down. He didn't speak nor move. The only indication he's alive is the erratic rise and fall of his broad shoulders. 

"Nik…"

She stares at him her ruby lips pursed into a thin line.

If history taught her one thing that is his brother has a penchant for choosing women who would love to take care of his wallet rather than his heart. For a while, Rebekah thought he chose someone far-fetch from a gold digger. She scrunched her nose as glimpses of someone flashes before her eyes.

Camille O' Connell is an aspiring model and in her opinion, a complete plonker. They had been introduced to one another through a mutual friend and the chemistry was obvious. Few weeks after being exclusive, he introduced her and she immediately disapproves of their relationship. Not only because it is her duty as his baby sister but also, she felt something was off with this Refaeli-wannabe.

However, she was not blind. She can see Camille as a source of his happiness and given that he only had few, it was enough reason for her to halt any interrogation she had in mind. So she decided to be civil.

If civil means short replies to her questions and looks at her with daggers then yes, Rebekah is civil.

When the couple hit their three-year mark, he finally asks her to marry him and she said yes. Two weeks before the wedding, Camille left in the middle of the night. No one apart from Nik and Elijah knew the reason why. She hated that part of their brotherly bond but she knew better than to add more burden. Her flair of dramatics can wait so she stuck by his side supporting him in every step of his recovery. Even if recovering from that forty-niner means apologizing profusely to the guests and the people Camille hired at the canceled wedding, drinking a massive amount of alcohol and shattering precious china everywhere.

Luckily she wasn't the only one who helped Nik in recovery.

Upon hearing the tragic event, a certain someone came to rescue and Rebekah can't help but be grateful to Damon Salvatore a raven-haired, blue eyes and a well-known director of brilliant movies. Apparently, he saw his plays in a youtube video and decided to meet him.

"It's beautiful how you reveal your soul in Hamlet. So many emotions in one play. Now you have two choices: You can nurse your broken heart here in London until it healed then find yourself looking for plays beneath your talent or you can come with me and be my star for this new movie. I think Hollywood needs a hot and talented British stud. Don't you think?"

After a long three-way Skype call with her in Seattle and Elijah in Paris, Nik finally said yes and thus began his journey to stardom.

True enough, the director made the right decision to choose him as Patrick Jane, the protagonist in the Movie titled as the Mentalist. A brilliant man who is dead set in finding the murderer of his family. The movie earned billions and captured the heart of –safe to say- the entire world.

From Nik, a sobbing mess he became "Klaus Morgan" after a year. Klaus, the British man who took Hollywood by storm with his gift of acting and ridiculously good looks.

"You know I am not leaving you until you open that mouth of yours."

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

Tonight was the cast and crew's Thanksgiving party in Los Angeles and he asks her to be his plus one. Everyone seems to be all smiles and plastered except her brother who is seething when an uninvited guest crashes the party. Thankfully, Davina Claire intervenes swiftly before he loses his shit.

He turned quickly facing her, his sapphire eyes filled with anger.

"What do I need to say, little sister? You clearly have eyes. Camille is here and she might think I'm a daft cow! Claiming that I still love her! Fuck! Can you believe it?! She called off the wedding for some photographer and now that she's knocked up and no place to go, she wants me to take her back! Bloody hell!"

Rebekah didn't even flinch at his outburst.

She's used to it. When he was still in the phase of moving on, Nik conveyed only anger. Anger at him, at her and her hand-made plates. She knew he kept one particular emotion hidden to the very depth of his heart and now, it is threatening to burst. He raised his shaky hand and run through his golden curls. As if disheveling his hair wasn't enough to calm him down, he moved his hands to his head and massages its temple.

In just a few deep breathes, Rebekah can see his features change into a sad one. His eyes were glassy and his lips parted slightly trying to find the right words.

"I...I offered her my heart Bekah and he chose someone else. Evidently, I am not enough."

There it was, the tears that he cautiously hid now rolling down his rosy cheeks.

"Maybe she's right. I am not enough."

Rebekah looks at him with eyes widened in anger.

She could see that her brother was trying to leave but before he could take another step, she positioned herself at his line of sight. She placed her hands on his cheeks, firmly tilting it directly to her face. Her bottle green orbs bursting with power and firmness.

"Listen to me Niklaus and listen well. I am done coddling you like a fragile infant. I allowed you to wallow for years and that is enough. You will not throw your life just because of a trollop! She didn't love you before and she will not love you now. Find your way out from that pool of insecurities you created at this moment or so help me God I will find it myself even if I need to whack your brain! You are Niklaus fucking Mikaelson! We Mikaelsons get our shit together!"

They remained rooted allowing the silence sink in. She removed her hands to his face steadily placing it to his hands. Her fingers intertwined with his. She squeezes it a little encouraging him to speak.

"She didn't love me. A fact that blindsided me for years. I was confident Rebekah. I thought I knew everything about her but clearly, I was wrong."

He thought Camille told her everything so when Elijah discovered her indiscretion, it shook him to his very core.

He felt everything and nothing at the same time. He went from angry, hurt to sad and lonely. He spends his waking moment screaming, frustrated at the fact the shitstorm that happened to him is real. The woman he loved for three years disappeared in front of his eyes. Questions after questions flooded his mind until it paralyzes him. It crippled him for twelve months and he really thought it will continue to do so.

Thank heavens for Esther and Mikael in creating a little sister who is relentless to prove him wrong. 

"You're right, little sister. I am Niklaus fucking Mikaelson."

Swift and coolly businesslike, he wiped his tears.

A spark ran through his veins as a familiar trait came back to him; Confidence. He thought when Camille left she took it with her but no, he was wrong. This fragment of him was stifled and is now longing to break free and he bloody lets it. He runs his fingers through his hair then to his tie.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" His lips turn upward as he offers his arm, "We have a slut we need to punish."

Rebekah intertwined her arms with his then broke out a wicked grin.

"Welcome back Niklaus. I did miss you brother"

* * *

 _I am just a silhouette. A lifeless face that you'll soon forget"_

* * *

 **A/N: "The Mentalist" is a tv show of CBS. One of my favorite show. Not going to claim that its mine. Never ever. So here's the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
